I'm Coming Home
by missmex100
Summary: What if things didn't go wrong? What if he came back to her? What if they didn't let each other go? Haleb one-shot based on 6x20 flashback.
**A Haleb one-shot based on 6x20 flashback. Hope you guys like it! Title comes from the song "Home" by RHODES. This is what I wish happened with Hanna and Caleb. English isn't my first lanugage and I don't really pay much attention when I'm typing so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I really want to know what you guys think! Review, please!**

* * *

 _Losing my reflection in the water_  
 _Chasing my complection in the time_  
 _Keeping all my secrets in the cold cold wind_  
 _I can hear you calling in the night_

"You said you wanted to talk about this you already made up your mind." Caleb was fed up with Hanna always choosing her job over him. Over herself. Over them.

"If I don't go, I'll lose my job." Hanna defended herself. She loved him, but she couldn't lose her job.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that? You said that on my birthday. On your birthday, on New Year's Eve. Hanna, your life is on a loop, I'm barely a part of it."

"What do you want me to do?" she needed him to understand, but he didn't.

"I want you to say no to your boss and come with me to Europe like we've been planning for the last three months."

"I can't do that. Alright? I'm sorry." but sometimes, sorry wasn't enough to fix things.

"If you go, I'm not gonna be here when you get back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving today. I can't keep doing this." she felt her heart shatter. And so did he.

"We'll work this out. Like we always do. I'll call you from the cab." she said.

* * *

Hanna sat in the back of the cab. All she could think about was Caleb. She had to call him.

"You've reached Caleb. Leave a message." she wanted to cry. How could she?

"I have to get out of here." she told told the driver.

She took her suitcase and ran to the apartment. How could she even think that her job was more important than him?

It was raining. He was leaving. She had to get there before he left. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

She didn't care for her wet hair or wet clothes, she only cared for him.

She called him a few more times, but he didn't answer. He couldn't give up on them. Did he give up on them?

 _Home, keep hold of my heart_  
 _When I try to run away_  
 _When I try to run away_

 _Ohhh I lose my way_  
 _Ohhh I lose my way_

"Caleb? I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." she shouted as she entered their apartment.

He wasn't there. The closet was empty. His stuff was gone. He was _gone._ She called him on his cell. Then she heard a familliar ringtone. His phone was on the desk. A picture of the two of them appeared on the screen. They were _happy._ They were _together._ And now...  
He was _gone._ And without him, she was _lost._ Tears rolled down her face. She fell on the floor. The love of her life was gone. She lost him. Forever.

* * *

A few hours later she was curled up on his side of the bed, wearing a shirt that she stole from him. It was the only memory of him she had. Everything smelled like him. She hugged his pillow, imagining he was with her. If she came back a few minutes earlier, if she never left, they would be cuddling together. And there she was, all alone. They've been through so much; he was spying on her, her broke up with her because she kept secrets, they pretended not to be together, he was shot because of her, he left for Ravenswood but found his way back to her, he helped after she was trapped in A's dollhouse... And now she lost him. She didn't fight for him. She made him do this. She made him go to Europe and leave her. It was all her fault. It was about 6 AM. She didn't sleep at all. She couldn't. She cried all night.

 _Tracing all my footstep in the night_  
 _Daylight turn to darkness now I'm lost_  
 _Mo-ove all night_  
 _Mo-ove all night_

* * *

He left her. He gave up on them. He promised her he'd always be with her and support her. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He was supposed to keep her safe and stand by her. He drove to the apartment as fast as he could. Than, he would call her and tell her he was going to wait for her. Europe could wait. Hanna was the only thing that mattered, not Europe. Not if he went alone. He needed Hanna.

He took his keys to unlock the door, but it wasn't locked. He was sure he locked the door. The only person who had the key was...

He ran into the apartment and saw a blonde sitting on the bed.

"C-Caleb?" her voice cracked. Tears rolled down her face. She ran into his arms. He held her and hugged her tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Caleb. I really don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me." she cried.

"I'm sorry too, Han. I overreacted. It was wrong asking you to choose between me and your job."

"I don't care for my job, I just need you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hanna."

"Caleb, we can go to Europe tomorrow." Hanna said as they sat down on the bed.

"We can go today."

"Caleb, I can't pack everything in one day!" she whined and he chuckled. "And am really tired. Let's get some sleep."

Caleb changed and soon they were cuddling on the bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Caleb said.

"I love you more." she teased.

"No, I love you more." he said.

"No, I love you more!" she shouted and whacked him with a pillow.

He said "You're going to pay for that." Caleb started tickling her.

"Caleb, stop! P-please!" she giggled. He stopped tickling her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Hanna." they kissed.

"I love you too, Caleb."

They loved each other. They were together. That is everything that mattered. Nothing else. They couldn't live without each other, they needed each other. They tried to stay away from each other, a lot of stuff with '-A' almost tore them apart so many parts. But they always found their way back to each other. He would always be her Romeo, she would always be his Juliet. He would walways keep her safe, and she would always be his princess. They were each other's reason to stay alive. They were each other's _home._

 _Ohhh I find my way_  
 _Ohhh I find my way_  
 _Ohhh I'm coming home_  
 _Ohhh I find my way_  
 _Ohhh I'm coming home_  
 _Ohhh I'm coming home_

* * *

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Please, review! Until next time! :)**


End file.
